Kakshi: Amminippilla
| music = Songs Arun Muraleedharan Samuel Aby Background score: Jakes Bejoy | Budget = | cinematography = Bahul Ramesh | editing = Sooraj E. S. | studio = Zarah Films | distributor = E4 Entertainment IDN Indywood Distribution Network (worldwide distributor) | released = | runtime = | country = India | language = Malayalam }} Kakshi: Amminippilla, also known as O.P.160/18 Kakshi: Amminippilla, is an upcoming 2019 Indian Malayalam-language comedy drama film directed by debutant Dinjith Ayyathan and produced by Riju Rajan under the banner of Zarah Films. Asif Ali plays the lead role and the movie is written by Sanilesh Shivan. This is the first time Asif Ali plays the role of a lawyer. The movie is a realistic and unusual court drama happening in the Kerala town of Thalassery and unveils an interesting case from different layers with humor and emotions. Arun Muraleedharan and debutant Samuel Aby handles the music, while Jakes Bejoy composes the background score. Bahul Ramesh and Sooraj E. S. are the cinematographer and editor respectively. Ashwathy Manoharan is the female lead and Ahmed Sidhique and Basil Joseph also play important roles. The all India film distribution will be done by E4 Entertainment and worldwide distribution will be done by Indywood Distribution Network. Cast * Asif Ali as Adv. Pradeepan Manjodi * Ahmed Sidhique as Shajith Kumar 'Amminippilla' * Basil Joseph as Adv. Pilakul Shamsu * Ashwathy Manoharan as Nimisha * Fara Shibla as Kanthi Sivadasan * Vijayaraghavan as Adv. RP * Nirmal Palazhi as Mukesh Kumar / Mukeshan * Srikant Murali as Judge Mathan * Sudheesh as Prakashan * Sudheer Paravoor as Aachi * Lukman as Suran * Mamukkoya * P. Sivadas Kannur * Sarassa Balussery Production Development On 17 July 2018, The Times of India had first reported that Asif Ali would be teaming up with debutant director Dinjith Ayyathan for his next titled, Kakshi Amminippilla. It was also reported that the shoot for the film was set to begin from 20 August 2018 with a newcomer heroine alongside Asif. Sify said that the film deals with marriage and divorce issues, and Asif's character is a lawyer – politician who speaks in a Thalassery accent. In an interview with The New Indian Express writer Sanilesh Shivan said, "Asif plays a not-so-successful lawyer who, despite his passion and profession being diametrically opposite, has to stick to his profession owing to circumstances. He is involved in politics and has a family comprising a wife, mother, and brother. One day, a civil case falls into his lap and he sees in this a chance for redemption. The film traces the development of this case." In the movie, the role of Kanthi Sivadasan who plays Amminippilla's wife required the actress to be overweight. Newcomer Fara Shibla started preparing for the role in the film by putting on weight to portray the character. And as a result, she gained 20 kg and was finalized for the role. On 2 September 2018, Asif Ali himself launched the title poster online saying "The beauty of being an actor is that you can try on so many different roles without having to commit them in real life. Playing lawyer is one such idea that I always had in mind and now it's a dream come true. So guys with your prayers and blessing, my next cinema with Zarah Films, directed by Dinjith Ayyathan: O.P.160/18 Kakshi: Amminippilla." Filming Director Dinjith found Thalassery to be apt for his film's primary location as Asif’s character possess political ideology that comes with using the Thalassery dialect. Principal photography of the film eventually commenced on 14 September 2018 in Thalassery and was planned to carry out for 40 days. Cinematographer Bahul Ramesh, editor Sooraj E. S., music composers Bijibal, Arun Muraleedharan and make-up artist Rasheed Ahammed joined the crew initially. Jakes Bejoy was officially added to the crew to compose the film's original background score. One of the music composers Bijibal was replaced later by debutant Samuel Aby. Swathanthryam Ardharathriyil fame Aswathy Manoharan was confirmed as Asif's heroine for the film. Ahmed Sidhique, director Basil Joseph and Vijayaraghavan were also added to the cast. Other primary filming locations were Kannur and Palani, Tamil Nadu. Soundtrack | recorded = 2019 | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = | language = Malayalam | label = Goodwill Entertainments | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The songs are composed by Arun Muraleedharan and debutant Samuel Aby. The background score is composed by Jakes Bejoy. Marketing and release Prithviraj Sukumaran released the first-look poster featuring Asif Ali through social medias on 18 January 2019. While sharing the first-look poster on Facebook Asif Ali wrote: "A new role, a new experience. Donning the role of an advocate for the first time. Hope that you guys will love and accept it" The official teaser was launched on the occasion of Asif Ali's 33rd birthday (4 February 2019) through social media platforms. The Times of India wrote about the teaser that it "gives a glimpse into the whole plot of the film" and "shows the procedure of a court and how the professionals deal with it." Adding that it "will also generate laughter in the audience." The first video song titled "Thalasserykkare Kandaal" was released on 4th April 2019 through Facebook by Mammootty. References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Upcoming Malayalam-language films Category:Indian films Category:Indian comedy films Category:Malayalam-language films Category:2010s Malayalam-language films Category:Indian courtroom films Category:Films shot in Kannur